In the field of dry powder inhalers, there is generally a trade-off between performance, as defined by the efficiency of the nominal or loaded dose in the inhaler that is delivered to the lung, and device complexity, in terms of the internal geometry, specifically, the powder flow path that the dose travels as it exits the device. In many instances, inhalers with relatively uncomplicated flow paths may be characterized by poor efficiency, as generally less than 30% of the nominal dose is delivered to the deep lung. Alternatively, inhalers with relatively more complex internal flow paths, may provide increased efficiency, such as less than or equal to 40% of the nominal dose, though the increased complexity of the internal flow path may lead to increased deposition within the inhaler, effectively lowering the overall dose delivered to the patient and contaminating the device.